Dos Mafiosas en minifalda
by DarkMoon-Isis
Summary: Hechos graciosos que nunca se imaginaron al ver a nuestras asesinas favoritas haciendo....SÓLO DA CLICK PARA AVERIGUARLO!


**Hola! nosotras somos Andreux! y Sofiex! las creadoras de este loco fic!**

**Sofiex: Si! y yo tuve la idea de hacerlo!**

**Andreux: Yaaa…Oye Sofiex**

**Sofiex: Qué pasex !**

**Andreux: Crees que a estos lectores les guste el fic???**

**Sofiex: Dunno**

**Andreux: Yaaa… bueno sin más rodeos como dice Kaiba vamos al fic!**

Bueno queridos lectores aquí les traemos la primera parte del fic que hacemos en nuestras horas libres del colegio jeje…

**Disclaimer:** Noir no nos pertenece sólo manipulamos a los personajes con nuestros deseos (risa diabólica muajajaja)

**Personajes Principales:**

Bouquet Mireille

Yuumura Kirika

**Personajes secundarios (ATENCIÓN: NO TOMAR EN CUENTA ESTOS PERSONAJES SON INVENTADOS Y NO EXISTEN EN EL FIC)**

Alguien

Yo

Andreux

Sofiex

"_**Dos Mafiosas en Minifalda"**_

Mai: ¿?

Cap. 1: "La invitación".

Era un día más en las ciudades francesas más importantes (y en donde me gustaría vivir), Lyon (donde voy a vivir!) exactamente en Ocean Avenue (yaaa) y el sol estaba en su más alto esplendor, reflejando una ventana, bueno, una de tantas ventanas en un hotel 5 estrellas en donde estaban Kirika y Mireille hablando de las 1000 y un tonteras habidas y por haber, pero al parecer tenían un problema.

Mireille: No!

Kirika: Si!

Mireille: "I´m not ok" de My Chemical Romance es mejor!

Kirika: Estás loca! Mejor es Hips don´t lie!!

Perdón, ése no era el gran problema… ahí va:

Mireille: Ya nos tenemos que ir

Kirika: Y por qué?

Mireille: Porque se me acabó la plata para pagar el hotel

Kirika: Chuta! y ahora!

Mireille: Iremos a mi departamento en París

Kirika: Sabes cuanto odio París

Mireille: Es nuestra última opción!

Papa Roach: This is my last resort!

Kirika: Oh fuck!

La cosa es que como no tenía "plateishon" se metieron en el maletero (Claro sin antes apuntar a todos los del aeropuerto). La cosa es que volaron desde Lyon a París y llegaron en menos de 3 horas. De ahí fueron al departamento de Mireille, tiraron todo y…

Kirika: Estúpido París!

Mireille: Cálmate que cosas mejores vendrán

Kirika: Tengo hambre

Mireille: En la nevera hay sánduche de huevo

Kirika: ¿Sánduche de huevo!?

Mireille: Si lo dejé ahí hace 3 meses, todavía está vigente

Yo: ô.O

Kirika: (Abriendo la nevera) No hay nada!

Mireille: ¿Cómo!? Y el huevo??

Kirika: No hay ni agua

Mireille: Estamos en la M!!!

Kirika: Genial (Sarcasmo)

Mireille: Bueno entonces veamos televisión

Pero a lo que iba a prender la TV., ésta no prendía

Mireille: Y ahora qué?

En eso se escucha un sonido de cuando un ratón muerde los cables

Kirika: Ay! Por Dios! (Apuntando al ratón con su pistola)(yaaa)

Mireille: NO LO HAGAS! Acabarás con el televisor también!

Kirika: Bueno por lo menos podré dormir

Y pás! se tiró a la cama… pero ésta se cayó y se rompió.

Kirika: ¬¬ Oye Mireille…

Mireille: ¿Si?

Kirika: Tu departamento está en la más mierda de todas

Mireille: Por qué lo dices?

Kirika y yo: ¬¬ Es hasta necia la pregunta!

Kirika: Espérame aquí un momento, voy a comprar algo de comer

Y la japonesa se fue dejando a la rubia alone.

Mireille: No puedo evitarlo…ella me gusta…Pero a ella le gusta Justin Timerlake!!!, eso quiere decir que no le gusto yo …(Oigan! es un Yuri sano, no pasará nada respeto las reglas del foro)…!!!MALDITO CORAZÓN DE MUJER!!! (Yaaa)…Porque me tuve que fijar en ella, que tiene ella que me mueve el piso!!??

Los terremotos: ¿?

Mireille: Estúpida japonesa!!! Si tan sólo existiera alguien hombre que me guste!

Alguien: Pues para tu suerte ese alguien si existe

Mireille: ¿?...Eh **quien** eres?

Alguien: no…no soy quien

Quien: ¿?

Mireille???? Háblame español!! o si no francés… (Yaaa)

Alguien: Pues mi bella dama mejor es que hablemos de nuestro destino

Mireille: Un momento por qué hablo con alguien que no existe?

Alguien: Existo sólo para ti (yaaa)

En eso Mireille se cansó y sacó su pistola calibre 34 y asesinó a "alguien" y como de costumbre hizo malabares con su pistola y sopló el humo que quedaba en ella…En eso llega Kirika y ve el cadáver de "alguien"

Kirika: ¿?...Encontré esta carta en el buzón

Mireille: TÍRALA KIRIKA! CUIDADO PUEDE TENER ÁNTRAX! (yaaa)

Kirika: Dámela! haber dice**_…"Las Srtas. Mireille Bouquet y Yuumura Kirika están cordialmente invitadas al baile de gala que se realizará el próximo sábado del presente año en el hotel "LE NOIR" _**

Altena: ¿?

Mireille: Está bien…iremos

Kirika: En qué?

Mireille: En mi ferrari

Espíritu de alguien: Aza!

Kirika: Eh…Mireille (Con la típica voz japonesa)

Mireille: Qué?

Kirika: Dejaste el auto en Lyon

Mireille: Por Ra!

Atem: ¿?

Kirika: Te lo dije…sabía que algo se nos quedaba

Mireille: No importa…tengo una idea

Kirika: En serio?

Mireille: Osea! estás hablando conmigo!

Kirika: Qué harás?

Mireille: Harás? Haremos?

Espíritu de alguien: Viiiiiiiisa movida!

Mireille y Kirika: Ya bótate!

Y el espíritu de alguien se botó y pudo descansar en paz

Mireille: Así es Kirika lo haremos juntas tú y yo

Kirika: Lo haremos?

Mireille: Si

Kirika: Qué haremos?

Mireille: Robaremos un auto

Kirika: Qué haremos WHAT!? (yaaa)

Mireille: Lo que escuchaste

Kirika: Soy asesina no ladrona

Mireille: Y la diferencia es…?

Kirika: No robaré un auto nunca por los nuncas! ò.ó

Después:

Kirika: No puedo creer que vaya a robar un auto

Mireille: Ya shh… lleva tu pistola la necesitaremos

Y la llevó y fueron a Chevrolet (yaaa)

Hyundai: ¿?

Una vez en chevrolet

Mireille: Mmm…qué te parece el Spark? (yaaa)

Kirika: No! muy pequeño!

Mireille: Entonces…la d-max?

Kirika: No querrás llegar en camioneta a la fiesta o si?

Mireille: Y cómo qué auto sería bueno?

Kirika: Ese!

Y era un blazer…

Mireille: Mejor está esa!

Y era un Chevrolet Trail Blazer!!!

Kirika: Esa es la mía!

Yo: Haber yo la vi primero!

Mireille: Cállate inmunda! (Y pás me voló la cabeza)

Espíritu de yo: ¿?

Kirika: Bien y ahora como lo encendemos?

Mireille: Es muy fácil…eh…Sr. vendedor??

Vendedor: Ay mamita!

Mireille: Disculpe?

Vendedor: Eh…Eh… qué se le ofrece?

Mireille: Es que… (Alzándose la falda) estaba viendo…esa trail blazer y…

Vendedor: O.O Mamacita

Mireille: Entonces yo… (Desabrochándose la blusa) quería saber si…

Vendedor: o///o Dime lo que sea!

Mireille: Me dejas ver las llaves del carro plis?

Vendedor: Ten!!

Kirika: ¿?

Mireille: Ahora chao Baby (Y pás! le disparó!)

Vendedor: x.x

Mireille: Kirika muévete!!! Ya mismo viene el FBI (yaaa)

Kirika: Vámonos!!

Y arrancaron a 120 Km./h (yaaa) hasta que llegaron al departamento

Kirika: Wow Mireille!!! Estoy impresionada!! Eres la mejor!!

Mireille: (Limándose las uñas!) gracias ya lo sabía! (Aza!)

Kirika: Bueno aquí dice que hay que ir en pareja

Las dos se ven:

Mireille: o///o

Kirika: o///o

Mireille: Eh…pues bueno ¿Con quién irás?

Kirika: Pues no lo sé y tú?

Mireille: Ya sé! vamos a conocer gente!

Kirika (reaccionando) Ah claro! vamos en busca de hombres!!

Los gays: ¿?

Kirika: Vamos a la torre Eiffel ahí de ley hay.

Mireille: Pues vamos!

ºººEn el caminoººº

Radio: Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor

Kirika: Puaj! (Y cambió)

Radio: I´m on tonight you know my hips don't lie

Kirika: Wow! Viva Shakira!

Andreux:???

CONTINUARÁ:

Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy, es nuestro primer fic de Noir, les pido que sean sinceros, nos den sugerencias para hacer el fic de su agrado y que nos dejen comentarios gracias!!

Sus amigas Dark-Isis (Andreux) y Sofiex!


End file.
